english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Steve Blum
Steven Jay "Steve" Blum (born April 28, 1960 in Santa Monica, California, USA) is an American voice actor known for doing anime dubs and video games and also his distinctive deep voice. He's known for voicing: Amon in The Legend of Korra, Eikichi Onizuka in Great Teacher Onizuka, Mugen in Samurai Champloo, Orochimaru in Naruto, Roger Smith in The Big O, Spike Spiegel in Cowboy Bebop, Wolverine in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Super Hero Squad Show, Ultimate Spider-Man and Wolverine and the X-Men and Zeb Orrelios in Star Wars Rebels. He also goes under the names: Andrew Watton, David Jeremy, David Lucas, Richard Cardona and Steve Bloom. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2013-2015) - Army Pilot (ep24), Baby Devil Dinosaur (ep44), Citizen#2 (ep34), Devil Dinosaur, Dirk Garthwaite/Wrecker (ep11), El Diablo (ep44), Logan/Wolverine (ep10), Sauron *Star Wars Rebels (2014-2016) - Zeb Orrelios, AT-AT Driver#2 (ep23), Alton Kastle, Amda Wabo (ep1), Blockade Runner Captain (ep18), Dispatch (ep19), EG-86 Gonk Droid (ep19), Freighter Pilot (ep21), Imperial Crewman (ep13), Imperial Officer (ep14), Imperial Officer#1 (ep20), Imperial Technician (ep19), Imperial Technician (ep22), Imperial Technician#1 (ep16), Ithorian Driver#2 (ep21), Phoenix Leader (ep18), Phoenix Two (ep24), Scanning Technician (ep9), Shuttle Trooper#1 (ep12), Stormtrooper#1 (ep11), Stormtrooper#1 (ep13), Stormtrooper#2 (ep20), Stormtrooper#3 (ep13), Stormtrooper Commander (ep1), Stormtrooper Commander (ep2), Stormtrooper Commander (ep3), Stormtrooper Commander (ep6), Stormtrooper Commander (ep10), Stormtrooper Commander (ep12), Stormtrooper Commander (ep23), Stormtrooper Deck Officer (ep23), Tactical Droid Head (ep14), Technician#1 (ep15), Technician#2 (ep15), Walker Pilot (ep4), Wingman#1 (ep24) *The Powerpuff Girls (2003) - Architect (ep53), Man#2 (ep53), Monster#7 (ep53) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2014) - Beetle, Doc Samson (ep16), Dog (ep24), Guy#2 (ep40), Ka-Zar, Logan/Wolverine, Man (ep10), S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent#2 (ep46), Teacher (ep40) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: Bad Blood (2016) - Black Mask/Roman Sionis, Firefly/Garfield Lynns, Penguin/Oswald Cobblepot 'Shorts' *Star Wars Rebels (2014) - Zeb Orrelios (ep3) 'TV Specials' *Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion (2014) - Zeb Orrelios, Alton Kastle, Stormtrooper#3, Stormtrooper#6 *Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal (2015) - Zeb Orrelios, Alton Kastle, Imperial Technician#2, Stormtrooper Commander 'Web Animation' *HoloNet News (2014) - Alton Kastle Video Games 'Video Games' *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015) - Zeb Orrelios *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Taskmaster *Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One (2011) - Mr. Dinkles *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) - Male Alliance Infantry 1 *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Black Vulkars, Bounty Hunter, Kandon Ark, Karal Karr, Mandalorian Commander, Mandalorian Mercenary, Matrik, Port Authority, Prospective Sith Student, Redros, Senni Vek, Twi'leks, Yun Genda *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Andronikus Revel, Baron Deathmark, Admiral Monk, Beastmaster, Chorto Rinn, King Bouris Ulgo, Lars Baddeg, Vaarko Tiyai *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter (2013) - Andronikus Revel, Baron Deathmark, Fleet Admiral Aygo *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Strongholds (2014) - Andronikus Revel *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015) - Andronikus Revel, Bey'wan Aygo *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Captain Kazac, Cash Zarrin, Hutt Thug, Ilosov, Regulator Comm Officer *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014) - Andronikus Revel 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Naruto: Clash of Ninja (2006) - Zabuza Momochi *Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 (2006) - Orochimaru, Zabuza Momochi Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (22) *He received a certificate from Guinness World Records that recognized him as the "most prolific videogame actor" in the world with 261 credited appearances as of May 10, 2012. Category:American Voice Actors